My Ghost
by ChibiLouise
Summary: The (mis)adventures of an ordinary kid named Natsu and his floating friend, Lucy. The Fairy Tail version of rilukuma's 'Just As You Are'. Credits to her !. NaLu AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Well, the title's corny but I can promise you that the story's worth it!

Merry Christmas, guys~!

**.::Prologue::.**

Natsu is an ordinary kid, really. Well, save for the fact that his head is as indestructible and as thick as the earth's rotten core. But then, he's just a normal teenager.

Growing up without parents never really bothered him. I mean, who on earth can laugh all day after visiting their grave and just shrug it off?! The kid's a ball of laughter and misfits, I tell you. And the same thing goes for his dad, Igneel, who just adopted him.

Natsu Dragneel, after bidding goodbye to his orphanage family (well, just the staff, most of the children were his enemies), went to Magnolia to live with his father.

Living a simple life was all he ever wanted, and he's pretty sure he's average, just like you and me. And there's no way he's seeing a ghost right now, right?


	2. And So They Meet

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, k? (-.-)

**And So They Meet**

No matter how much you look at him, Natsu Dragneel is an ordinary kid at all angles. Except for two facts and that is 1.) he has a superhuman head and 2.) he has PINK hair (but he would argue that it's salmon).

_"You can see me?!"_

The floating figure in front of him asked, her eyes shining so bright and lips forming into a grin, "Uwaa~! I'm so glad you can see me!" Natsu, with big surprised eyes, presumed this 'floating-thingy' to be an angel. But they're supposed to be serene, majestic, and wear elegant, long robes.

And this was just plain childish, annoying, and what's more weird is that she's wearing the same as him – the school uniform.

Natsu averted his gaze to someplace else, looking anywhere but the girl in front of him. _'Maybe I'm just hallucinating?' _he thought as he lit his cigarette and looked down, _'I must be going crazy…'_

The girl, with a halo of blonde hair, seemed to be real. And he wanted to believe it until he realized that her _f*cking feet weren't touching the goddamn FLOOR_.

_'This is just an imaginary friend you created, Natsu Dragneel,' _he thought as he inhaled the smoke, _'You are most definitely not seeing a dumb blonde in front of you floating around. You're just getting so lonely that you created her...'_

He let out a girl-I mean, _manly_ (manly as he can because he would beg to disagree that he yelped like a teenage girl)_-_shriek as he felt the wannabe-angel's hands touch his, "Don't be like that!" it exclaimed, "I don't bite~!"

"I know you're lonely! And so am I!" she chimed as she floated around the area, possibly ignoring the fact that it's not every day you see a spirit talking to you, "Come on, talk to me!"

_"No," _the latter hissed, "I don't know you. Please leave." he struggled to release the grip of the girl but it was too strong, _'Goddamit, how strong is she?!' _after countless tries of gently (well, more like _violently_) tugging her hand, the grip was released and he was finally free.

Second thoughts entered him as he looked at the girl's pitiful face, her eyes shining brightly yet sadly as if saying please, _' .Never.' _he thought as he shrugged it off and dashed downstairs.

As he ran full force, he could still hear the girl's voice, telling him to slow down or to either wait for her. But he complied with neither both, still making his way home. Truth to be told, he was kind of guilty for doing that. But come on, it's weird, freaky….and weird!

"Wait, please!" this allowed spurred him to go faster, noticing that the voice was somehow getting closer, making the weak spirit–as he assumed because she was too slow, but he wondered how she was able to hold him tight–left alone.

Natsu could only hear the painful throbbing of his heart when he left school grounds. _'Damn ghost,' _he clicked his tongue in disgust as he finally reached his home, _'making me all tired like that…'_

"I'm really going crazy..." was all he could manage to say after falling into a deep slumber.

**XXX**

"What a sh*ty day." Natsu muttered as he stood up in the mirror with all his glory. He appeared less tan and frailer today. His pink hair was in a mess and instead of it defying gravity, it seemed to come down. His eyes were groggy and he was still in his school uniform.

Surely Igneel were to scold him if he saw him at this state.

_"Natsu! Breakfast is ready!"_

_'You're okay now, Natsu. You're okay now.' _he reassured himself, putting on a fresh pair of clothes, "Coming!"

_Maybe she wasn't real after all?_

**XXX**

Well, he thought wrong.

_"You were soooo mean yesterday!"_

He inwardly groaned at the whining of the said-ghost, who, surprisingly, has been waiting in front of his house all morning. Just when he thought she was gone did she have come back for him.

"I told you to wait for me! But noooo, you didn't!" she glared at him, arms crossed and face plastered with a scowl. She had been bothering him since morning and was now in front of him. Well, more specifically, _his desk._

As it continued its wailing, Natsu carefully – or more like, _sneakily – _brought out a bag of sweets from his backpack (thank Mavis for Igneel and his cooking skills) and cunningly shoved it to the ghost. Hoping that she would stop all the b*tchy whining because he had to do well in school.

A few seconds later, all the sobbing and wailing turned into misfits of laughter. Natsu nonchalantly shifted his head to the right and saw that the girl was amused with the food, popping it happily into her mouth.

"I guess you aren't a big fat meanie after all!" she grinned at him as she finished, "I'm Lucy! What's your name?"

_'What's with the sudden mood change?' _he exasperatedly thought as he gave the ghost a stern look. He didn't want to talk to class. Everyone would think he was weird – not that they don't – and he didn't want to get into trouble either.

So he just sighed and scribbled on a piece of paper. _'NATSU.' _he wrote on the side of his notebook.

The ghost smiled and blocked his view from the blackboard, anticipating his every move and response. Somehow thinking that he was gonna talk to her.

He was hoping that she'd get the message. But, alas, the ghost was as dumb as she looked. She tilted her head and patiently waited for the message. _'MOVE, YOU TWIT.' _his eyes narrowed at the girl, but she only examined every inch of his face.

_'MOVE.' _he scribbled on a torn piece of paper and passed it to her.

"Oh, sorry~!" 'Lucy' let out a sheepish grin before complying and stepping aside. The girl floated to the window and sat on it, not bothering to avert her gaze from the boy.

"Sooo," she mumbled, trying to start a conversation. But Natsu could barely care less, he needed to pay attention and he needs to RIGHT NOW, "what'cha doin'?"

_This is definitely gonna be a looooong day…_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Their Beginnings

**Their Beginnings**

Natsu silently thanked the Gods as the teacher concluded the class. Standing up and making his way to the locker rooms, he completely forgot about an obnoxious girl trailing just behind him.

"Ne, ne, are you feelin' good today?" she gently poked his right arm as they made their way, "If you're free after school, can you help me with something?" expecting a response, the girl only sighed when Natsu ignored her, as he opted to re-arrange his notes and stuff instead.

"Oi, Natsu! Please help me! Please! You're the only one who can see me!"

The pinkette bit his lips to hold back a scream, not wanting to disturb anyone else when they got back to the room. He had silently hoped that she'd grow tired of him and try bother someone else.

"Don't be such a mean poo-poo head! PLEASE!"

Of course, it was just his wishful thinking.

**XXX**

"Natsu..." he got irritated when he felt a bony finger poke his arm. Of course, no one would notice him, but they'd somehow notice his moving left arm, right? Maybe he could make an excuse like it was high...or something.

And although he wanted her to go away, he somehow appreciated it when there were a few (just a little!) times that she'd be quiet and ignore him. But that bratty attitude of hers keeps getting back again and he could still feel her poke.

Thankfully, she didn't have the strength to push him. Thank Mavis for this weak Lucy kid, it had made him get an A at the recitation because he wasn't distracted. The poke stopped too, but it soon became a rattle, her shaking was quite gentle though. It felt like a massage.

Lunch break passed and he wanted to make a quick run for it. But remembering what happened yesterday, he didn't even try to. He originally wanted to eat at the cafeteria, but noticing that there were so many people, he just gave up. Plus, he didn't even had someone to eat with, right?

So poor Natsu was left at the library, together with the cranky librarian (dear Mavis, please stop him from hating her) and hearing Lucy's whining and _nothing_ but her whining.

Seriously, does she even stop?

Her voice echoed throughout the whole room, but he was amazed (and somehow thankful) to find out that no one was able to hear it. But then again, no one is inside.

"Talk to me already, Natsu! I need your help, PLEASE!"

Third period came and it was time for the exam. Thankfully, the girl had common sense and didn't bother him at all. At least, _before _the exam.

"I'd give you an 80 at best. You forgot to double check your work and you misspelled a couple of words too." She proudly said to him as he handed his work. Natsu wanted to hit her at that time. Acting all bossy as if she was a genius. (Oh-PUHlease)

He only rolled his eyes in response and plopped down to his desk, opting to take a nap to ignore the blonde and to rest. "Oi, Natsu! Don't ignore me again!" she exclaimed, her face close to his.

She must not know about personal space.

**XXX**

Fourth period was, in fact, the worse. Lucy became even brattier than ever. It appears that she had reached her boiling point and was about to explode. She wouldn't shut up. She would wail, cry, and whine. And Natsu just wanted to punch her.

The lass would move Natsu's hands so that he wouldn't be able to copy anything, or in the least, make sure that his handwriting was messy. And she would lay in front of the blackboard to block the view.

Natsu wanted to cry at that time.

"Please, Nat-chan…." she said. Tears falling out from her eyes and cheeks flushed from crying, "You're the only one who can help me right now…" her eyes weren't the same as he had first met her.

Instead of the warm and cheerful chocolate brown eyes he had met, they now look like stinking poop. Tired from all the crying she did.

Her pale, soft pink lips were already worn out from talking and were pulled into a frown. Seeing this state of her, Natsu only sighed, 'I'm probably gonna regret this but-'

'FINE. BUT AFTER CLASS.' he scribbled for her to see.

Lucy couldn't have been happier. She smiled in glee and floated around, yelling to everyone that 'Natsu-finally-helped-her', or something like that. She was yelling it so fast that he couldn't make out the words.

The ghost had the same face-splitting smile as yesterday. And Natsu only shudder at how creepy it looked. Noticing how happy the spirit was, he felt bad for giving her the silent treatment.

Plus, how could he say no to her? He couldn't imagine how lonely it was for her having no one to talk to. No one who could feel you. And no one who could understand you. Deep inside his heart, he can also feel that somehow, Lucy and him are the same.

Maybe she had been lonely all the time? At least now, someone could feel her…

As she returned to his side, she became her usual self again. Happy-go-lucky and chatty. But he preferred it that way. It felt better. It felt good.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Stories

**Stories**

The moment the school bell rang, Natsu heaved out a relieved sigh. Lucy had immediately appeared in front of him and told him to hurry up, which he happily complied to for some reason.

Now, after-school hours weren't the best time to run at all. In fact, the hallways are so packed not even a body could freely move. Natsu clenched his fists and let out a deep inhale before allowing himself to be part of the crowd. If he forces his way out, that should do it, right?

_"Hurry up, Natsu!"_

Natsu threw his head to where the voice came from and scrunched his face, _'Lucky ghost,' _he thought as he saw Lucy's floating body.

How he wished he could just fly.

_"Ooops," _a couple of students giggled as Natsu's books fell from his bag, making the latter kneel down and fix it. He was used to it. This wasn't the first time people would pick on him. Everyone thinks he's weird anyways.

As he stood up to walk, he could already catch the smug grin on the group's faces. A flash of light entered his eyes and before he could already notice it, the students were lying on the ground. Face flat and piled together.

He would've been confused if not for the smug grin on Lucy's face.

**XXX**

_"So what do you want?" _he quickly spat out as they reached the rooftop. Even if he closed his eyes he could already see the excited expression on the ghost's face. The faster she tells the story the better, right?

The ghost, however, didn't mind his bitter mood, "Waah~! First of all, really, _really _thank you sooo much, Nat-chan! Thanks for helping me!"

She buried her face on the latter's chest and continued crying. Well, _fake _tears actually, but still. It messed up his uniform and made it wet. Thus souring the pink haired teenager's mood more, "Just get to the topic." he hissed.

Normally he would've accepted the hug. Hugs are supposed to be warm. But Lucy's felt odd however.

"I've been lonely for so long," the blonde pouted, "I've been dead for almost a month, from what I can remember, at least. But somehow, I haven't had anyone to talk to! But then, you came!" she squealed and proceeded to hug him once more, muttering about how he was 'the one' or something about that.

"You see, this girl's poor little soul has been floating around the earth for so long now. I was about to make my way to the afterlife when I-_what are you doing?_"

"Smoking," Natsu answered as he lit a cigarette, stating as if it was the most relaxing thing to do in the world.

"That's dangerous, you know," Lucy scowled and snatched it away from him, just like a mom telling her son to stop eating candy.

_'Who are you? My mom?' _Natsu only scoffed and gestured for her to continue.

"As I was saying, as I reached the gates, I saw someone standing in front of it. The old man told me he's the ruler, or something like that. But from what I saw, I guess he was the just gatekeeper," Lucy rambled on, "now, while he was looking at my records, he noticed that I have a lot of regrets."

_"A lot?"_

"Yep," she nodded and sighed, "he told me I can't go back unless I can't 'fulfill' those regrets of mine. He said he'd give me one person who can help me on my quest. He even quoted that he'll _'kick yo skinny blonde ass back 'ta Earth to get your sh*t togetha'_. And guess what, he really did it and it _really _hurt!"

The blonde ghost tried to lean on Natsu's shoulder, only to fall face flat on the cold, hard floor, "Oww...that hurt.."

"Get off. You're too heavy," he said as he stepped away from the girl.

"Hey! I'm a ghost and I don't weigh anything, thank you very much," she pouted at him and opted to stand up instead, but failed and just floated.

"That's not what my body is telling me..."

"Anyways, before you so _'nicely' _interrupted me, I was telling you about how you can see me. Turns out the old man was talking about you. He said that the angels are gonna guide me, but for some reason, I was brought back to this school," she said, "thank goodness I found you though! Because I really need your help or else I'm never gonna reincarnate! And to think I was about to graduate too..."

Natsu only groaned as he came face to face to the ghost in front of him. Of course he took pity for her but he took pity for his ears. They're probably tired and sore from all the rambling Lucy's been doing.

He sighed as he watched the girl happily float around. Seriously, was she even a senior about to graduate? She acts like she's five!

_"Wait," _he uttered, narrowing his eyes, "you said you've been dead for a month now, or from what you could remember, and that you were a senior. So how do I not know you? And why haven't I seen you before, huh?"

Lucy immediately stopped on her tracks, an upset look plastered on her pretty and soft face. Natsu regretted asking it, of course. But come on, human curiosity! Plus, he just met the girl yesterday!

"It's probably because we're in different grades," she explained, "I'm a senior, and you're a junior. And since you don't even care about your fellow classmates, I doubt you'd give a damn about the students in the higher grade."

_'True.' _he thought and nodded in agreement.

"But still!" she continued, jabbing a finger in his chest, "I'm like, one of the few transfer students! How could you not know me? At least you know about that, right?"

Natsu fell into deep thinking. Transfer student? Senior? Know? Is she famous or something?

.

.

.

_"Oh yeah!" _he snapped his fingers in delight, "'Lucky Lucy' of 4-B!"

A hot flush crept onto Lucy's face as she cringed in horror, "Wha-what?! What kind of a nickname is t-that?!"

"Don't blame me," he crossed his arms at the girl, "there's even more! Like, 'The Golden Girl', 'Princess of the Campus', and 'The Most Intelligent Goddess In Human Form'!"

"Hey-_what?!_ I bet some of those are just things you made up!" the girl pouted, disturbed by the latter's cheeky misfits of laughter.

From what Natsu could remember (blame his gossiping classmates), Lucy is a transfer student who came to school during her second year from a rich academy. Also known as the 'definition of perfection'. She's intelligent, athletic, a beauty with a model's body, and has a golden heart. People say she can never say 'no' to you.

"Anyways," he coughed, "what _is _your regret?"

"Well," the blonde laughed cheekily and scratched the back of her neck, "favors, actually."

_"Favors?"_

"You see..." she merrily laughed and came closer to whisper the story.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

"Wait, wait, wait," he shoved her aside and scowled, "you said you found me. Meaning to say somehow that you _'picked' _me. But why me!?"

"Nobody other than you fits, silly!"

"What sorta weird criteria were you using anyways?!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Lucy pouted and crossed her arms, "you have nothing better to do, right? So why not you instead? Please? For the sake of the people?"

"But what if they think I'm just pulling their leg? Or if I'm just joking around?" the latter frowned at her, "I'm not like you, Lucy. I'm not well-liked by the people. I can't just help them and they'll throw their arms openly around me like they would if you were the one doing that!"

_"I...I don't wanna let you down..."_

Natsu bit his lip to try not to say anything anymore. Of course, he wanted to believe in the girl. Maybe it was time to have someone around after all? A friend? Maybe she was encouraging him? But maybe she's also trying to trick him? But then again-

_"Then don't, idiot!"_

He looked up and widened his eyes to see a furious Lucy, "You're a retard, aren't you? That's the problem with you! Acting all _'gangsta' _and sh*t! If someone doesn't make the first move then how will things change, huh?! Come on, Natsu! I saw a light in you! I know you can do this!"

He gulped and sighed, this time looking straight into her eyes, just where is this agreement gonna go to? _"Alright fine. What do I have to do?"_

Lucy let out happy squeal before giving him a bone-crushing hug, "I LOVE YOU, NAT-CHAN!"

_Damn Lucy and her cuteness..._

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. First Mission (Part I)

**First Mission (Part 1)**

_"Say what now?"_

"You heard me," Lucy grinned and floated beside him, "our first mission."

Earlier that afternoon, just as the duo got home, Lucy gave him the plan for the request she never got to fulfill. Of course, the latter complied, listening to her every word as he made homework.

"I have these two friends who like each other," she smiled at him, possibly remembering fond memories, "you know Jellal and Erza? The student council president and VP? Jellal's my cousin actually."

Natsu nodded, gesturing for her to continue, "The two have actually loved each other ever since we were second years, but they just never got to confess."

"And how are you involved in this?" he asked as he furrowed his brows at her.

"Well, I kinda promised Erza back then that I'd write her a love letter," the ghost rambled on, "but before I could even give her the rough draft, I died!" she scrunched up her face cutely and sighed, "So please help me?"

"Alright, fine," Natsu sighed and smiled at her, "so what am I gonna do?"

"Well, first of all, we need to buy girly stationery!" the blonde chimed.

.

.

.

_"What?"_

"You heard me, silly! Do I have to repeat everything I said?" she giggled and lightly smacked his arm, "We need to buy them 'cause we're never gonna make a love letter if we use those junk!" she pointed over to the miscellaneous junk on Natsu's desk.

"Hey, that stung."

"Suck it up, you big baby," Lucy snickered, "anyways, where's your father? I haven't seen him since morning."

"Work."

"Eh? What time will he go home?"

"I dunno..."

"Then how 'bout you? Do you have anything to eat? Do you cook?" she tilted her head and stared at him.

Natsu shrugged and sighed, "No. I usually eat just leftovers from earlier. No biggie. I'm used to it anyways."

"Then I'll cook for you!" she said proudly, "Don't worry! Even if I'm a ghost, I can hold things! It's the least I could do to repay you for helping me!" the ghost chuckled and floated down, "Now, where's your kitchen?"

Natsu couldn't help but muster up a big grin, "Just turn left and you're good to go."

**XXX**

Natsu was never more happier that night. Lucy had cooked up a storm and made tons of food, stating that he needs energy for their work tomorrow morning. So after the latter ate, she quickly ushered him upstairs and told him she'd do the dishes instead.

"Are you sure?" he asked at her.

"100 percent~!"

"Alright, fine," he sighed and smiled at her, "just make sure you don't break anything, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Goodnight, I guess..."

"Goodnight, Nat-chan! See ya tomorrow~!"

"Yeah, whatever..."

**XXX**

Natsu quickly left like the wind as soon as the school bell rang. He followed Lucy's directions to a nearby stationery store. 'Course, he was embarrassed walking around carrying the baby pink basket supplied by the employee, but the less the complain, the faster he can leave, right?

He mindlessly began picking glitter pens. Ones in sets and discounts could work. They were always much cheaper. And then came stickers. He even got some tapes, ignoring the giggles of the female customers.

As he finished, he hastily poured all the items in the counter and picked up a 10,000 yen bill, threatening the cashier to do it fast or else. The moment the bag was placed on his hands however, he dashed full speed out of the store.

_'Never am I going back to that store.' _he thought to himself as he walked home.

**XXX**

_"Welcome back, Nat-chan~!"_

"Yeah, whatever..." he murmured and dropped it in front of Lucy, "Here's your stuff."

The ghost softly thanked him before diving down to pop all the items out, "Ah, there's some pens, paper and a couple of oh~! These glitter pens are so cute, Nat-chan! You've really outdone yourself! Especially with these tapes too~!"

He buried his face in his shoulders as he plopped down the sofa to watch. Watching how Lucy was taking away each of his _'manliness'._

"Yosh! Let's start writing," she grinned and handed him a paper, "you write Erza's, and I'll write Jellal's~!"

"Okay..."

"So how good are you at girly, cursive writing?" she asked as she cracked her knuckles.

Natsu just simply shrugged and continued writing. With Lucy on his side, so engrossed at the piece of paper.

_"Oh this is soooo gonna work out~!"_

Natsu could already feel the smug grin on Lucy's face.

**XXX**

Morning has come and Natsu and Lucy are situated in an empty classroom. _A senior's one_, at that. It was the classroom Lucy used to go to.

"This is Jellal's desk, and over there is Erza's," she pointed to a seat in the first row, "just place it on the drawer under the table. That should work."

"Okay." he nodded and followed her instruction.

As soon as he was done, Natsu couldn't help but take a little stroll around the room, his eyes averting to a desk near the window with white roses. Out of curiosity, he came closer and fidgeted his hands to shove the roses away, hoping to see the name.

_Lucy Heartfilia._

He was sure his heart stopped beating when he glanced at the name. So Lucy really is loved by her classmates, huh? He chuckled and was about to leave the room when the door opened, revealing a disgusted senior.

_"What are you doing?" _he spat out as he saw Natsu's fingers touching Lucy's desk, "Don't make it dirty, you little brat."

He would be lying if he said he wasn't hurt by those words, but Natsu only shrugged and ignored it, leaving the classroom in a haste. He chose to ignore the confused look at Lucy's face. Even if he didn't turn around, he could already see hatred in the senior's eyes.

_"Natsuuu..." _Lucy cried out, "You never told me the seniors are picking on you too..."

"Yeah well," he tried to let out a chuckle, but it only cracked out, "I guess I'm just that unlikable..."

Before he could even lower his head, he felt cold fingers touch his and looked up, surprised to see Lucy. He wanted to hit himself for making her worry. So he tried to laugh, but it also cracked out. _Damn_.

"Don't say that, Natsu," she frowned, "you're not unlikable, there's just something wrong with that guy! Because I...I like you! I like you, Natsu! I think you're cool, funny, and an amazing guy! I think you're the best friend ever..."

Natsu couldn't help but smile at that. His vision was becoming blurry, but he just shrugged it off and smiled. He felt something warm in his chest, ignoring the scratches the senior just left behind.

"Thank you, Lucy," he cried out, _"thank you so much..."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. First Mission (Part II)

**First Mission (Part 2)**

After regaining his composure, Natsu made his way back to his classroom, with Lucy following like a kid behind. As usual, Lucy spoke endlessly about the plan and the possible outcomes, while Natsu just responded happily from time to time.

Natsu appreciated Lucy's efforts to cheer him up, and it wasn't long before Natsu really did forget about the upperclassman's harsh treatment.

Students began pouring one by one at the classroom, but Natsu didn't mind it at all. He didn't stop talking to the ghost. Lucy remained the same, chatting about useless stuff going on at their everyday lives. She didn't seem bothered if he wouldn't reply, knowing that he was already listening-_and his lips occasionally twitching_-was already enough.

Surprisingly, she acted obedient and well-mannered when it was time for class. It was as if she knew what Natsu was thinking.

Though he thought Lucy was a distraction, he silently thanked it when she excused herself and left. It was about time he really listened to class.

_"I'll be back at break, Nat-chan!" _was what she said. And Natsu was already satisfied enough by that.

_'You're really a sad kid, Natsu...' _he thought as he looked up to the sky, _'After all, your only friend is a ghost...'_

As break time came, Lucy came back later as promised. Natsu asked where had she gone but she only answered with a smile. Maybe she needed her _'me' _time? Do ghosts even do that? He wondered.

They came across the garden where they wrote in the letter the place the two would meet. Looking for a good place in the garden, Lucy offered to find one for him. But even if she was the brightest student on campus, she would be dim-witted by being over-excited.

Natsu wanted to face palm at the ridiculous places she pointed ('Ah! This tree looks good!' 'Lucy, even if I do every kind of angle, I'd still be seen' 'Then how 'bout this shrub? You fit in it!' 'Yeah, well, _if half the leaves weren't gone_.') but he found himself laughing merrily all the time.

In the end they settled at one of the tree branches. If Natsu could climb up and rest on one, no one would probably notice him. But if someone were to, he would just close his eyes and pretend that he's napping. _But that's what he probably intended to do._

With that settled, the two began talking-_or more like Lucy was-_about stupid things happening on Natsu's mundane life.

"It would've been that way if you hadn't shown up..."

"Oh shut up, I know you like it."

"Yeah, whatever."

For the first time in his life, Natsu smiled the whole time. He didn't mind if anyone would spot him and tell him he looks so _'f*cking creepy and weird'_. He was enjoying the time with his newfound friend.

So as the break ended, Natsu made his way back to the classroom. Though waiting for the class to end was antagonizing enough, at least he had entertainment beside him. Well, more like _Lucy _is beside him.

Her talking was already enough to keep him from sleeping.

But by now, Lucy is far more important to Natsu than his classmates. Even if she wasn't tangible, at least she has a real heart.

In the end he had to catch up to an excited Lucy floating to the garden.

**XXX**

Every step he took near the garden somehow scared him. After this, Lucy would be gone. After this, he would be lonely again. He didn't want that. He didn't want to lose his only friend. But he should just go with the flow, right? Let life do whatever it may to him.

_'Don't be scared, Natsu,' _he reassured himself as he climbed up, _'remember what Lucy taught you. Face things without fear and take a step. That's right. Take a step.'_

Nervousness filled his entire chest as each minute passed by. His buddy however, seemed to be the opposite. But he only sighed and decided to take a nap.

He even wondered how the hell he was able to go up. He was tired from all the running he did. So when he climbed up, Lucy was there to pull him. Well, more like she was pulling him by the collar.

As if on cue, as Natsu had adjusted himself onto a comfortable position, a tall senior with blue hair appeared. He recognized him to be Jellal Fernandes, Lucy's cousin who, in his definition, is the perfect epitome of innocence.

He has the same wide smile Lucy has. _'They're really cousins alright.' _he thought as a cringe went to his spine.

Jellal stood awkwardly, a tiny blush on his face as he walked around, with the note held tight in his hand.

"That stupid Jelly," Lucy murmured as she bit her hanky, "how is he going to confess if he can't man up?!"

"What're you talking about?" he asked, "He's receiving a confession, right? That's what we wrote, right? Then how do you expect him to confess?"

No response.

"It'll work out somehow..." she gritted out.

He only snorted out and watched as another figure entered the scene. This time, it was a girl.

He believed her to be the student council president, Erza Scarlet. With fiery, red hair and glasses, of course she was easy to recognize. Even someone as dense as him knows about her.

"J-Jellal?" Erza was the first to spurt out, "Wha-what're you doing here?"

"M-me?" the blunette squawked, "Shouldn't I be a-asking you that? I-I thought you had something to do?"

"I...I'm just here to decline someone," she uttered and looked away from him.

"What a coincidence, so was I." he chuckled and continued walking around.

Erza arched an eyebrow, "But why...oh, whatever," she sighed and turned around, "I'll just see you tomorrow, Jellal."

"You better not blow it Erza," Lucy murmured, ignoring the stare Natsu has been giving her.

_"W-wait, Erza!"_

The said girl turned around with a furious blush, "Wha-what now?"

He came closer to the girl and smiled, shrugging aside the blush on his face, "I'm here to decline someone because...I wanted to tell her that there's only one girl I like. A-and...t-that's you...Erza Scarlet. W-will you go out with me?"

"Really?" she asked, "You better not be joking, idiot!"

"Of course I'm not," he chuckled, "so? I await the lady's response."

"Yes! Yes I do!"

_'You're not getting married, idiot,' _he thought as he scoffed and averted his gaze. This is looking more and more like a soap opera by the second.

As soon as the newly-formed couple left, Lucy gave him yet another bone-crushing hug. Thanking him endlessly for his efforts, while the latter only smiled and sighed, "Guess it's goodbye now, huh?"

"What?"

"You're going back to heaven, aren't you? I mean, you've already fulfilled it," he said with a warm smile, "I'm gonna miss you..."

"What're you talking about, Natsu?" she chuckled, "I'm not going anywhere!"

_"...what?"_

"Look!" she presented a long piece of paper, "As long as I haven't helped these people, I can't go back! But I do appreciate that you'll miss me! From now on, let's become more closer and open to each other, okay?!"

Natsu almost regretted doing that.

_"Now let's view our next mission!"_

Oh gawd.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
